


Celebration!

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon tries to impose his will on his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration!

## Celebration!

by Aouda Fogg

Not mine, making no money. I'm glad they were created, though, so we can play with them! Nicely, of course <wg>

This was originally written for Challenge #43 "Celebrations" on Sentinel Thurs. It's a great group of people there :)

Nope, no warnings, no spoilers, nothing, nada . . . heck, it only got a PG rating cuz Blair says a bad word!

* * *

I've threatened to do it many times. This time I mean it. I really, really mean it. 

I'm going to kill Blair Sandburg. 

Not because he's a bad cop. Nope, no, sir. He's one of the best and I'm honored to have the man on my squad. Tell him that, and it's you I'll be killing. 

No, this impending death threat is because he's been humming that damned song. All. Afternoon. Long. 

He's smiled sheepishly a couple times in apology when I've glared, but he's still humming it. 

And now he has the entire unit doing it. 

Even Ellison. 

Isn't there something in the Sentinel bylaws that incessant humming is irritating and must be stopped because of zoning danger? There should be. 

All right, that's it! That's the third time H has spun with a "yahoo!" as he gets up to pick up a report from the printer. 

I stalk to the door and loom in the doorway. I'm very good at looming. Why doesn't it ever work with Sandburg? 

"All right, people, consider this an official directive. This is not, I repeat, NOT a Kool and The Gang concert." 

Ellison looked up, mid-hum. "Oh, well, that would explain the lack of mirrored balls hanging from the ceiling." 

Insolent bastard. Going to kill him, too. 

"I understand that we're all pleased about the bust. I'm pleased about the bust. My boss is pleased with the bust. The good guys won. Good work. That does not mean that a rendition of _that_ song is necessary." 

"Oh, come on, Simon! Two hundred kilos of coke off the streets, the Big Bad in holding downstairs, his hands testing positive for the shit, no cops hurt." It's the kid again. Reminding me why I have to kill him. "'There's a party goin' on right here!'" 

"'A celebration to last throughout the years!'" Now Rafe is getting in on it. 

I try another glare, but something tells me this is a losing battle. 

Suspicion confirmed. Rhonda joins in next. "'So bring your good times, and your laughter too!'" 

Now the whole entire room. Even Ellison. What has the world come to?! Where is the taciturn, I'll kill you with a paperclip pre-Sandburg Ellison? There are times I miss him. I really, really miss him. Sort of. 

"'We gonna celebrate your party with you! Come on now!'" 

I give it up, and amid more singing and laughter, I retreat into my office. And shut the door. 

God, please don't let today be the day the Chief decides to visit. 

* * *

End Celebration! by Aouda Fogg: aoudafogg@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
